futurefandomcom-20200229-history
PewDiePie (Porvenir)
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg (born 24 October 1989), better known online as PewDiePie, is an online comedian and gamer–commentator, diplomat, musician, and actor. Best known for his video content, which mainly consists of Let's Play commentaries, vlogs, and comedic formatted shows, Kjellberg remains the most subscribed to channel on PplNetwork, and held the same title on YouTube until the website's shutdown in 2030. He served as the U.S Ambassador to his homeland of Sweden from 2037-2045 in the Diego Braun administration. Kjellberg is considered a defining figure in 21st Century entertainment and Generation Z pop culture. Early life and education Born in Gothenburg, Sweden, Kjellberg originally pursued a degree in industrial economics and technology management at Chalmers University of Technology in Gothenburg. In 2010, during his time at the university, he registered a YouTube account under the name PewDiePie. The following year, he dropped out of Chalmers after losing interest in his degree field, much to the dismay of his parents. After failing to earn an apprenticeship with an advertising agency in Scandinavia, he then decided to focus on creating content for his YouTube channel. In order to fund his videos, Kjellberg began selling prints of his Photoshop art projects and worked at a hot dog stand. Kjellberg soon gathered a rapidly increasing online following, and in July 2012, his channel surpassed one million subscribers. Fall and Rise In the late 2010s, following a series of unfortunate statements, Kjellberg became a favorite target of corporate media and neoliberal Democrats. While Kjellberg would do his best to prove himself innocent of repeated racism and sexism allegations, his reputation was smeared. 2016 marked the beginning of the YouTube "Adpocalypse" in which YouTubers were demonetized by the site for supposedly mature content, leaving them unable to make ad revenue from advertisers. Many YouTubers were driven out of business, unable to survive under such extraneous working conditions. Kjellberg himself was forced to censor his language, a major facet of his routine, in various ways. Despite this and his prior controversies, Kjellberg managed to hold firmly onto his dominance for several years. In 2018, an obscure Indian production company called T-Series began to mysteriously catch up to Kjellberg in subscribers, and soon became the second most subscribed channel on the website, sparking the aptly named "Great Subscriber War". Kjellberg would answer in turn with a popular rap song titled b*tch lasagna and soon received several high profile endorsements from notable people and organizations including tech mogul Elon Musk, conservative commentators Ben Shapiro and Paul Joseph Watson, and the Libertarian Party of Russia. The issue of supporting Kjellberg became a rallying cry for those who opposed YouTube's new, pro-corporate direction, uniting the left, right, and center of the political spectrum in a time of great political strife and upheaval. T-Series nevertheless enjoyed a strong base in their home country, while also receiving the public backing of corporations and media. 2019 saw T-Series briefly overtake Kjellberg in subscribers, only for the two to change positions several times. By the end of the year, T-Series' support had seemingly stagnated, and Kjellberg was considered to have retained his crown at least for the foreseeable future. Collapse of YouTube In 2020, Russian hacker group Fancy Bears leaked emails between YouTube CEO Susan Wojcicki and T-Series leadership indicating a conspiracy to allow the group to use sub-bots in hopes of humiliating Kjellberg and driving independent creators off of YouTube. Enraged, the hashtag #BoycottYouTube began to circulate on social media among various YouTubers and their viewers. Kjellberg himself responded by threatening to pull his content from the site. By summer 2020, YouTube traffic had taken a nosedive. Diego Braun, a young businessman and CEO of Carnaval Entertainment launched the website PplNetwork in 2021. The site's stated purpose was to serve as an alternative to YouTube, allowing creators much greater freedom in their content, and promising site partners a guaranteed salary if advertiser quotas were not met. Kjellberg stepped forward immediately after the launch, revealing a partnership with Braun, and plans to relaunch his let's plays on the site, now completely uncensored. Kjellberg's endorsement provoked many major YouTube channels to move to the site entirely, including Lauren Francesca, Cinemassacre, The Young Turks, KraigTheMan, BanditIncorporated, Ashens, Channel Awesome, Winky-Dink Media, Corpse Husband, Rob Gavagan, Wansee Entertainment, and Liza Koshy. In 2022, Kjellberg moved to Seattle in order to work closer to the Carnaval headquarters. By 2028, PplNetwork had surpassed YouTube and broadcast television in popularity, being called the "TV killer and the YouTube crusher". In 2030, merely a shell of their former selves, YouTube shutdown, and was disbanded by Google. Ambassadorship When Diego Braun was elected President in the 2036 U.S presidential election, the American people would be forgiven for thinking they'd seen the biggest surprise in the annals of political history. They thus weren't prepared for Braun nomination of Kjellberg to the position of U.S Ambassador to Sweden. When Kjellberg accepted the postion in December, 2037, many were worried his days as an entertainer were over. Kjellberg however assured his adoring fans that while he would temporarily hand control of the channel to his partner Marzia Bisognin and nephew Arnold, he would one day return. During his tenure, Felix convinced Sweden to break their steadfast position of neutrality in the Third World War, and publicly condemn the Ankara Alliance. Sweden would become a place of refuge for Armenians, Kurds, and Indians fleeing persecution from the AA. In 2045, Kjellberg stepped down from the ambassadorship despite an offer of continued service by newly elected President John Cena. The same year, he kept to his word, and again published online content. Personal life Kjellberg was born to Lotta Kristine Johanna Kjellberg Ulf Kjellberg, the younger sibling to his sister Fanny. In 2018, Fanny gave birth to Kjellberg's nephew and later protege Arnold. He became engaged to fashion designer and fellow internet celebrity Marzia Bisognin, a fan he met through her writing to him. Kjellberg was at one point in another relationship early in his career, but has disclosed very few details about said relationship. Several pets have also been adopted by Kjellberg and Bisognin, including two pugs named Maya and Edgar, and a toad named Slippy. Category:People Category:Sweden Category:United States of America Category:People (Porvenir) Category:Scenario: Porvenir